


Delicate

by sailingofftoNeverland (with_hearts_and_farts)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/with_hearts_and_farts/pseuds/sailingofftoNeverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We might live, like never before. When there's nothing to give, well how could we ask for more."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the song "Delicate" by Damien Rice on the album 'O'. Check it out, and thanks for reading.

The cool Fall rain stuck to Louis shirt as he ran down the street. Of course he hadn’t brought an umbrella, how was he supposed to know about this freak rain storm. He sprinted up the steps, nearly slipping on a few of them. He pounded on the door until it opened.  
“Quick, did I miss anything?” Louis rushed to the couch, his shoes squishing with every step.  
“Don’t think I’ve ever seen you move that fast.” Liam closed the door, and walked over to the couch.  
“Have you quite finished? What’s happened?”  
“Nothing. nothing has happened in the first two minutes of the game, Louis” Zayn says from the bean bag. During the next commercial break Louis wonders into Liam’s closet in search of some clothes that aren’t soaking wet from the rain. He strips down to his boxers, putting on a oversized t-shirt and sweats that were just a bit snug on his bum.  
“Those are my clothes.” Liam says when Louis plops back down on the couch.  
“Nothing gets past you does it?” Louis stuffs a hand full of crisps in his mouth.  
Zayn and Niall leave after the game, the rain had yet to stop and Louis didnt feel like getting soaked again.  
“I’m crashing here for the night, yeah?” he grabbed out two beers from the fridge.  
“More of a statement than a question, isn't it?” Liam said from the living room, fiddling around with the television.  
“Well we both know the answer, so really I shouldn’t even bother pretending to ask it.”Liam didn’t argue this point. Louis handed Liam his drink then put his feet up on the coffee table and took a long sip from his own.  
“Must we watch this?” Louis said after a few minutes.  
“Yes we must.” Liam turned up the volume to drown out Louis complaints.  
Louis is snoring softly in Liam’s ear not even half way through the movie, a small pool of drool forming on Liam’s shoulder.  
“Lou? Lou.” Liam whispered.  
“Mhm”  
“Lay down.” Louis obeyed, laying his head in Liam’s lap, falling back asleep to fingers playing in his hair. 

****  
Zayn and Niall were sitting on the floor of Harry’s apartment, intently playing FIFA. Harry only slightly paying attention, mostly looking at his phone. Louis was standing in the hall way between the kitchen and the living room slowly sipping on a beer.  
“Niall, you gotta block, if you don’t block them-” Louis yelled.  
“I got it, I got it.” Niall says just as Zayn’s character shoots and scores.  
“It looks like you don’t got it mate.” Liam says coming up from behind Louis. “Harry, you’re out of beer.”  
“Already?” Niall asks while after taking a huge gulp of his own beer.  
“I wonder how that could be.” Zayn says motioning around the room to all the empty bottles.  
“It’s alright, we’ll go make a beer run down to the market on the corner.” Louis puts his drink down and grabs his jacket. “Come on then Liam, before the store closes.” Louis throws a jacket at Liam.  
“When did I get involved in this?”  
“When you caught the jacket.” Louis says dryly.  
“You also were the one to find that we were out, so you’ve really nominated yourself, didn’t ya?” Zayn pointed out, while Niall rolled around on the ground laughing.  
“Fine, but I’m getting the kind I like.”  
“We will see about that.” Louis says as he pulls Liam out the door. 

The night air has gotten much cooler than it had been earlier, random flakes of snow flew around caught in the light breeze, Louis could hear Liam’s teeth chattering. The store was just a 7 minute walk away, but Louis could feel his nose and cheeks beginning to freeze, he looked at Liam, his cheeks already had a nice pink color to them. Louis moves quickly, reaching his hand up and pinching Liam right on the pinkest part of his cheek before breaking into a sprint. Louis forgot to calculate the fact that Louis sprint was the equivalent to Liam’s run, so he was quickly caught. With a rush of air Louis was snatched from behind, and lifted off the ground like a doll. He felt a brick wall, rough and cold against his back as his feet met with the ground again.  
“Throwing me against a brick wall in a dark alleyway, didn’t know you to be so… cliche Payno.” Both boys lend their head together, the warmth from each others words warm their noses.  
“Hey, I work with what I’m given.” Liam spoke quietly as if someone could over hear.  
“Fair enough.” Louis smirked, leaning in further, giving Liam a hesitant kiss, quieting his chattering teeth for a moment. Liam kissed him back, but just as cautiously. These quiet kisses had been happening so often that Louis couldn’t keep track of them anymore. They never went farther than this though, just a short kiss, as if anything more than that would break this delicate spell.  
“Well we should probably get the beer before Niall has a fit.” Louis eventually mumbles out.  
“An angry Irish man without beer is a terrifying thought.” Liam nodded in agreement.  
They spend the rest of their walk trying to make each other slip in the freshly falling snow.  
“We’ve got the goods!” Louis shouted as he opened the door to the apartment. Niall attack him, nearly causing Louis to drop the pack.  
“Hang on Irish man, lets not go hurting the one who ventured into the cold to bring you a drink, huh?” ~~~  
~~~~

Louis hadn’t stressed over something like this since, well since the last soccer game against his school’s rivals. Louis took a long sip of his tea, hoping to appear calm, but his shaking hand gave him away.  
“Mate, you’ll do fine ya?” Zayn said putting an arm around the smaller boy.  
“You’ll kick all of ‘ems ass.” Niall cheered in.  
“Here, eat this, you’ll need the energy.” Harry threw a granola bar of some kind nearly missing his head.  
“Where’s Liam?” Niall asked opening the bar and taking a bite.  
“hey thats not for you.” Harry tried to swipe the bar back.  
“He can’t make it, he’s got that thing.” Louis packed his gear in his bag.  
“That thing? Oh you mean that interview?” Chunks of granola flying from Niall’s mouth.  
“What interview?” Zayn looked up from his phone.  
“He has an interview to be a paid intern for Simon Cowell, or something like that.” Zipping up his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. If Liam gets this job, he’ll have to move to London. Louis hadn’t really given himself a chance to spend too much time on that thought. Louis checks his phone quickly, sending off a message.  
Louis: You’ll get it no problem mate! Good luck!  
Liam: thnksss, you too, score 1 for meee ya?  
“Let’s head out, don’t want to be late to Lou’s big match!” Harry says with a hand on his shoulder.  
Its not that he’s scared, its just that it's delicate.  
~~  
Zayn and Niall have a party in honor of Liam getting the internship and to celebrate end of term. Louis has been trying to shake this turning in his stomach for the past few days, but no such luck. He isnt exactly sure what its from, but he is getting quite tired of being anxious all the time.

“What are you gunna do without your best mate huh?” An arm appears on Louis’s shoulder.  
“Best mate? Where is Zayn going?” Louis replied smugly.  
“Oh smart one you are.” Liam pulls him closer. “You are gunna miss me though.”  
Louis didn’t reply to that, didn’t know if he could trust his slightly intoxicated brain not to say something that might break this. Liam was pulled away from Lou by a very clumsy Niall.  
“You’re a proper adult now, so cheers!” he yelled, raising a shot glass, handing another one to Liam.  
“Cheers!” Everyone yells.Someone hands Louis a shot and he takes down.

It’s nearly two in the morning, Louis is tired,but it seems like the party is just really getting started. He would have left hours ago, but Zayn insisted that he stay. He grabs another beer and tries to find a less crowded place to sit down.  
“Not in much of a party mood huh?” Liam sits down next to him.  
“I’m just tired mate, lots of training this week ya know.”  
“Yeah right.” Both boys take a sip of their beers.  
“So, I’m leaving Sunday.” Louis nods his head, taking another long drink.  
“You are going to have such an amazing time.”  
“Yeah” They sit quietly, just watching everyone else for a bit.  
“I think I’m gunna head home.” Liam finally says.  
“Oh.” Louis is looking down at his hands, “but isn’t this party for you?”  
“At this point,” Liam gestures around to the loads of random people Louis doesn't know. “nobody’s watching.”  
“Right, well I guess I’ll see you ar-”  
“Do you wanna come with? Come with me?”  
Louis pauses at Liams question, just staring at him.  
“Go with you.”  
“Yeah, I mean we live really close by, do you want me to take you home?” Liam stammers.  
“Oh right. yeah”  
“It’s just that you seem like you are over this party, so.”  
“Yeah, I’m ready. Let’s get out of here.” They didn’t say bye to any of the lads, they would just make them endure the rest of this party.

As they got outside in the warm air, Louis mind flipped back to numerous times they would walk home late at night, giggling, hands and shoulders brushing, finishing their late nights off with a kiss that always left Louis confused and wanting just a taste more.  
Tonight was different, the street was quiet, the street lights casting an ugly yellow hue onto everything. Liam walked with his hands in his pockets, leaving no chance of an accidental brush. Louis followed suit, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets. They walk in silence, Louis wishes he had drunk more, to give him that little bit of courage he needed so desperately right now.  
“There ya are.” Liam says. Louis looks up from the ground, to look at Liam. He is pointing at a building, Louis building.  
“Here I am.” Louis breathed, and Liam chuckled.  
“Well, goodnight Lou.”  
“Yeah, goodnight.” Liam turns, walking down the pathway slowly. Louis didn’t know what he was expecting, but he was hoping he could at least hug him one last time.  
“I’ll see you in a few weeks when I come back, yeah?” Liam asks turning around and walking backwards down the sidewalk.  
“I’m sure I’ll still be here.” Louis walked up a few of the steps to his door.  
“Right, okay Tommo.”  
“Okay, Payno.”  
When there is nothing to give, well how can we ask for more.  
`~~~~

 

Its just a few weeks into the summer now, and Louis was dead bored. Niall and Harry were always off having adventures of their own, Louis was pretty sure they were fucking but he couldn’t gather enough evidence to confirm or deny this. And Zayn, well he was too busy with his new job in the city most of the time.  
Louis sighed, he really did miss Liam, if nothing more than just to have his best mate back, his partner in crime. Louis took out his phone and called up his mate.  
“oi! Liam!”  
“Lou!” Liam practically screamed into the phone. “How have you been mate?”  
“It’s been alright, but summer isnt the same without you Payno.” There he said it. There was a pause, he heard some voices in the background.  
“you busy?”  
“huh? no- no its fine. Hey I’m coming back home next weekend.”  
“Really?”  
“mhm, and I’ve thought up a good prank to pull on Niall.”  
“A Liam prank, or a real prank.”  
“well, it’s a real prank, but I came up with it so technically it’s-” Liam stopped mid-sentence, another mumbled voice in the background talking.  
“I gotta run, Lou. I’ll tell you more about it next weekend. Oh, and you’ll get to meet Sophia!”  
“Sophia.”  
“My girlfriend, she works for Simon with me and she-” Liam pauses again. “Okay, they are calling quite on the set, I’ll text you when I get a chance.”  
Louis put down his phone and looked at the clock, he was going to be late for work if he didn’t hurry. He quickly got dressed, grabbed his soccer ball and headed to his bike, moving on autopilot. He pulled up to the field and locked his bike up.  
“Mr. Louis!” a little boy from the stands yelled, Louis watched as the boy hopped down the stairs until he reached where Louis was standing.  
“Did you bring your shin pads today Mikey?”  
“Yes sir I did!” the boy smiled and knocked on his tall red socks to show he had indeed brought them.  
“Brilliant job. I guess you can just kick the ball around until the others get here.” Louis threw the ball into the middle of the field, and watched Mikey chase after it. Liam had a girlfriend, and an adult job, and Louis was proud for him.  
~~~~~~

Zayn took off from work the weekend Liam was planning on coming home, so all the lads could be together again. Louis was the one to pick Liam up from the train station, not having a chance to shower or change after practice.  
“You are quite stinky.” Liam said as he gave Louis a tight hug. Louis thought for once second about not letting go of the taller boy before he laughed off the joke and smacked him in the head. “Oi, what was that for?” Liam rubbed his head.  
“For telling me I stink, instead of saying hi, or perhaps, thanks for picking me up!”  
“Hi Louis.” Liam giggled. “Thank you so very massively for picking me up. You do smell a particular level of rank however.” Louis tackled Liam then, trying to put his head in to his sweaty armpit.  
“Liam?” Liam put Louis down on the ground, neither boy realizing just how much of a scene they were making. When did Liam even pick Louis up, Louis wasn’t sure. A tall brunette was staring at both of them, a large bag in her hand, and a what seemed like an even larger hat on her head.  
“Sophia!” She was beautiful that was for sure. Liam walked over to the tall woman, taking her bag from her.  
“Sophia this is Louis. Louis, Sophia.” Louis could see how excited Liam was for the two of them to meet.  
“I feel like I already know you, Liam has told me so much about you.” Sophia laughed, smiling brilliantly. Liam wrapped an arm around her waist.  
“Same here.” Louis smiled at the couple, Louis had heard next to nothing about Sophia, but then again he had barely even gotten to talk to Liam very much, and when he did they didn’t talk about anything important.  
“We are going to have such a fantastic weekend, I can’t wait for you too meet the rest of the lads.” Liam kissed Sophia on the cheek. Louis turned around and rolled his eyes.  
“This way to the car.” He waved his hand to follow him, without looking back.  
“So where are you staying this weekend?” Louis asked as they got into the car. There was silence for a moment, and Louis turned to look at Liam.  
“You forgot to ask him, didn’t you?” Sophia said from the back seat.  
“It completely slipped my mind.”  
“You want to stay at mine?” Liam had ended his lease when he moved to London. Louis hadn’t thought about the fact that they would ask to stay at his, but when he thought about it, where else could they stay.  
“Only if its not an inconvenience.” When did Liam staying over become an inconvenience? Louis didn’t know but it hurt him in a way he didn’t think it would.  
“Of course mate, you know you don’t have to ask.” Louis turned his blinker on and made his way back to his flat.  
~~~~  
The Fall wind blew through Louis bones as he waited on the curb for the black car that was supposed to pick him up from the train station. Liam had called him two weekends ago and begged Louis to come visit him. It had been awhile since Liam had visited in the summer. Not much had changed for Louis in those months, but he knew a lot had change for Liam. With every phone call brought a new story about the famous celebrities he got to meet, or the interesting errands Simon had him do. Suddenly Louis was attacked from behind, and lifted into the air. He was about to start kicking wildly before he recognized the unmistakable smell of Liam, and his heart sped up rapidly.  
“Payno!” Louis laughed louder than he had in a while.  
“You donut, I told you I would pick you up over there.” Liam was laughing too as he put Louis down.  
“Oh is that what you meant by the big green sign.” The laughter and horseplay didn’t stop as Louis followed Liam to the black car parked just down the street. Having pointless conversations and endless debates about nothing on the car ride to Liam’s flat was just what Louis had been missing.  
“Alright mate, I’ve got a few things planned for us tonight. Some people I want you to meet. So go shower and look presentable.” Liam opened the door to his flat as a fluff ball came running toward Louis.  
“AHH!! When did you get a dog?”  
“Loki, down! Down Loki! Um, about- well I guess a month ago?” Louis put his stuff down by the couch, picking up a magazine very clearly directed towards women.  
“Some light reading I see?”  
“Oh thats Sophia’s”  
“Oh is she here?” Louis sat down on the couch, and threw a tennis ball he found for Loki to chase after.  
“She is home visiting her parents this weekend actually. So it’s just us lads.”  
“Brilliant.” Louis flashed his wicked smile at Liam, however Louis wasn’t feeling very wicked at the moment. He should, they have the whole weekend to get up to all kinds of adventures. An adventures with Liam was his favorite, but something seemed different in the air between them and Louis couldn’t quite make out what it was.  
“Bathroom?”  
“The door just to the left there. I’m going to put on some tea, yeah?” Louis nodded grabbing his things from his bag. The bathroom was filled with women’s product and purple towels. Louis gut twisted inside him. Sophia lived here too. Louis should have known, they had been dating awhile.  
Louis showered quickly, leaving his hair to dry however it wanted.  
“You got something to tell me mate?” Louis took a sip of the tea Liam had left out for him, still surprisingly warm.  
“You’ve got more tattoos.” Liam said looking over Louis mostly unclothed body.  
“I have.” Louis looked down at his chest, Liam hadn’t seen his “it is what it is” tattoo yet, or anything after that.  
“What have I go to tell you?” Liam asked after a minute.  
“Oh. yeah um. So you have a roommate.” Louis added a chuckle, to sound more approving than the awkward way his voice chose to come out.  
“Huh? Oh yeah, Sophia stays over here most nights.” Liams got a sheepish look on his face.  
“Good on ya.” Louis finished off the rest of his tea and got up from the stool to go through his clothes.  
“Have you got someone?” Liam asked. Louis ignored him, hoping that would be answer enough.  
“What is considered presentable, mhm? Where are we even going?”  
“Right” Liam put down his tea. “Well it’s a pretty fancy venue. Did you bring any-”  
“I’ve only bought jeans.” Louis threw Loki’s ball again. Liam disappeared for a minute, bringing back some nice black pants and a button up shirt. He threw the clothes a Louis.  
“Here, try this.”  
“When did you get so fancy Li?” Louis chuckled.  
“It’s for work, you know I have an adult job right?”  
“I feel like that’s all I hear about. Here hows this look?” Liam looked Louis in the eyes, smiling.  
“You look very fancy mate, but your hair…”  
“Have you quite finished?” Louis snapped. Liam paused for a moment before both boys lost it. 

In the taxi ride over, Louis could not get Liam to tell him where they were going.  
“All I am going to say is you are my plus one, and you had better be on your best behavior. I can’t have you going and ruining my good name.”  
“psht, your good name?”  
“I’ll have you know I’ve worked very hard to become Simon’s right hand man.”  
“Oh then I will work very hard to ruin your good name.” Louis giggled, reaching over a pinching Liam’s nipple. That evoked a response and Liam attacked Louis in the back of the taxi.  
“Quit it! You are ruining my armani pants!”  
“Those aren’t armani pants…. “ Liam fliched Louis ear.  
“oh hush and let me have my fun since you won’t tell me where we are going.” The taxi pulled up to a nice hotel, a very nice hotel.  
“There will be free drinks here, but I must warn you there are fancy people here, important people here that we don’t want to look like a fool-”  
“Yeah, yeah, don’t ruin your good name. When did you become such an adult?”  
They got out of the taxi, Liam told the man at the front their names and they were let inside. Louis grabbed a drink from one of the waiters and headed over to the table full of food.  
“Louis wait.” Liam grabbed his arm, and guided him over to a group of people. “I want you to meet some people first.” Louis took a sip of his drink, nearly spitting out when he saw who Liam as leading them towards.  
“Simon, this is my best mate Louis Tomlinson.” Louis shook his hand with Simon Cowell.  
“Nice to meet you. Liam- Liam you didn’t tell me-” Louis whispered in Liam’s ear but Liam cut him off.  
“And this is Mr. David Beckham. Mr. Beckham this is Louis Tomlinson.” Louis was nearly frozen, grabbing on to Liam’s arm so tightly it might bruise later.  
“Hello, oh, I’m a big fan. You are brilliant, so brilliant.” Louis was stumbling over his words, and Liam had the biggest grin on his face of all time.  
“Thank you, it’s nice to meet you Louis. I must be going now, but Simon, I will see you next week?” Mr. Beckham patted Louis on the back before he turned to leave. Louis was sweating, still holding on to Liam’s arm. He was quiet for a moment. Liam and Simon discussing something Louis couldn’t make out, his brain was winding to quickly.  
“Liam.”  
“Yes Lou?”  
“Excuse us for one moment Mr. Cowell.” Louis pulled Liam away.  
“Why didn’t you warn me!”  
“You’re welcome.” Liam grabbed Louis in for a quick hug.  
“I can’t believe that just happened. Wow.” The rest of the night was a bit surreal for Louis. Meeting a few more famous people, having a number more of drinks, it was a great night out that Louis would have a hard time forgetting. 

The late cab ride back to the flat was filled Louis rambling on and on about Liam’s amazing friends, co-workers and life.  
“You sound jealous.” Liam laughed. Both their faces were already red due to the evening of free drinks.  
“I AM NOT!” Louis practically yelled, the taxi drive gave them a look. “I am not.” he whispered this time. Louis saw Liam get out his phone to find a text from Sophia. “I am just jealous I’m not the one to share it with you.” Louis had not meant to say that.  
“oh.”  
“oh you know what I mean! Ha, I just mean that I- well wouldn’t it be great to be roomies with your best mate? Thats what I was thinking, you know Niall and Harry are roommates now, although I’m suspicious about those two. Honestly, Liam have you noticed those two sneaking around, its very curious, I mean they might as well just come out with it.”  
“Mhm.” Louis had been rambling again, and didn’t notice that the cab was already at the flat. Liam paid and tipped the man, without saying much more than thank you.  
Louis changed into his pajamas and laid Liams clothes on his bed, actually making sure they aren’t ruined, as Liam takes Loki outside. Louis puts a movie on the television,nearly half asleep by the time Liam comes back in.  
“Want me to put on some tea?” Louis rubs his eyes. Liam put sometime on without waiting for his response, and then when into his room. Moments later a pillow was flung at Louis head and then he was covered with a blanket. Whatever mood Liam might have been in a few minutes ago, it had disappear when he came back.  
“What are we watching then?” Louis pressed play and the opening title came on the screen.  
“Oh no! I refuse.” Liam yelled.  
“You can’t refuse what’s already happening.” Even with the lights dimmed you could hear the smirk on Louis face. Liam got up to check the tea and came back with two cups. This felt right Louis decided. Even if it wasn’t exactly how he might have imagined his life going, it was nice he could still call Liam friend, and how natural they could be in front of one another.  
Neither boy had fallen asleep by the end of the movie, which was nearly unheard of. Liam stood up to stretch, like he was getting ready to call it a night.  
“I’m not tired yet.” Louis stated, even though the clock on the wall said it was nearly three in the morning.  
“Me either.” Liam yawned. “Another movie then?”  
“Yes, another.” Another movie was chosen at random, and put on.  
“Thanks again for tonight Payno. I can’t believe I met David Beckham.” Louis said once the movie had started up.  
“The moment I heard he would be there I knew I had to do whatever it took for you to come.” Liam admitted. Louis smiled, small and hidden. He hated the excitement that was coming to life in his chest.  
“It was a wicked night all together.” It was silent for a moment as both boys watched the screen before them. Louis brain was hazy, every thought was focused on the potential of kissing Liam again. It had been a while, and a lot had changed Louis knew, but in some ways it was just like before. Louis looked over at Liam, the boy was asleep. His breathing was deep and relax,the look on his face was delicate. Louis leaned over and kissed his cheek before laying his head down in his lap, the movie quietly playing in the background. 

Louis woke up when the movie ended, Liam gently moving Louis off of him so he could go to his own bed.  
“Please.” Louis mumbled. Liam froze. “Stay.” but Louis did nothing to make it harder for Liam to escape. Louis felt himself get covered up with a blanket,whispering out one more please, before he felt a kiss to his own cheek.  
“Goodnight Lou.” Louis didn’t understand why Liam didn’t love him in the same way as before, he just understood that he didn’t. The slight burn of acid in his stomach made it hard for him to fall back asleep.


	2. You Could Be Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis learns that only time will tell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Poison and Wine by the Civil Wars and You Could Be Happy by Snow Patrol helped influenced this chapter. Thanks for reading.

“Hello, can I speak to the head of the house.” Louis yelled into the phone.   
“Louis is that you?” The voice on the other end replied. He could barely remember who he called, nevertheless why he had called this person. Maybe Harry was right, he was pretty drunk.  
“Liam?”   
“yes, it’s me. Are you okay mate?” It sounded like Liam had been asleep.  
“I am great, just rather drunk I think. Are you busy right now?”   
“Louis it’s like 3 o’clock in the mo-”  
“Now I remembered why I called you. I had something to tell you.”   
“I can tell that it must have been terribly important.”   
“Oh it was, of the utmost importance, but I dont want to tell you anymore.” Somewhere in Louis drunk brain he realize telling Liam that he cared alot about him over the phone while he was drunk, was not the way to handle this.  
“Oh well glad we got that sorted at 3 am.” Liams voice sounded only slightly annoyed.  
“Go to sleep already.” Louis yelled into the phone before he hung up. Harry tapped him on the back, telling him they were leaving. Louis had walked the short distance from the bar to his house.  
“The two of you can just stay over at mine. If you want.” Louis said once they got out into the street. Harry and Niall looked at each other for a minute.   
“No, it’s alright mate, I think we will just get a cab. His flat isn’t far from mine.” Niall said, as Harry threw his arm around Niall’s waist. Louis barely raised an eyebrow at this, both boys were horrible at keeping secrets, it was just a matter of time before someone slipped up. He laughed to himself about the ridiculousness of his life and his friends as he walked home in the chilly air. 

~~~~  
Louis’ 23rd birthday was just around the corner. He knew Zayn had taken the weekend off, Liam was coming into town for Christmas, and Harry and Niall’s job didn’t require them to work during the weekend. Harry was planning a small get together, he was calling it a “Winter cookout” but Louis was planning on ruining the grill so they wouldn’t have to spend the afternoon out in the cold, because honestly that did not sound like fun. It was the first time since the summer all five of them would be together. Louis had just started working for the bar near his house, he had found that being the only sober one made flirting a lot easier, and flirting with the customers resulted in people buying more drinks, leaving better tips, and more often than not phone numbers. Occasionally on the nights he was off he would call up one of the forgotten numbers, always someone new. It was fun and easy, and Louis didn’t have to think too much about it later.

Louis picked Liam up from the train station as usual. A pat on the back, a tight hug, and they were on their way to Harry’s flat to begin the party.   
“It’s a bit early for a beer isn’t it?” Liam looked at his watch.  
“It isn’t when its a holiday.” Zayn said pulling out a beer from the fridge for Liam.  
“It isn’t a holiday yet though, Christmas is still-.”  
“Liam, how many times do I need to explain, the week of Louis is a holiday.” Louis whacked him on the back of the head to make sure he understood.   
“Niall’s putting the burgers on the grill, make sure to tell him how you want ‘em, otherwise you’ll all end up getting extra double cheese burgers.” Harry said popping his head in from outside, a scarf wrapped skillfully around his head. Louis had failed to sabotage the grill before, but the weather wasn’t actually too terrible. And by that he meant that it wasn’t snowing and the wind wasn’t blowing the patties off the grill. Harry then grabbed Louis beer from his hands and returned back outside.   
“That little thief” Louis muttered under his breath, flicking Zayn’s ear on his way to the fridge. Zayn smacked Louis on the bum hard when he bent down in return.   
The burgers were delicious, even if they were covered in cheese and by the end of the meal all of the boys were a bit tipsy. Louis and Zayn roared with laughter as they watched Harry sit down on Niall’s lap for an instance before he realize what he was doing, popping back up,but Niall grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back down, kissing him on the cheek . Liam leaned over and whispered in Louis ear.  
“So when did that start?”   
“Can’t honestly tell you but, I’m glad they aren’t trying to bloody hide it anymore .”Louis rolled his eyes, laying his head on Zayn’s shoulder, putting his feet up on Liam’s legs. “Ah this is the life.” Zayn laughed pushing his head off his shoulder. Liam’s phone rang.  
“Hey Sophia.” Moving Louis legs off of him, Liam stepped out of the room.  
.   
They went on a bar crawl later that night, stopping through different bars, having a drink here and there. With each new bar, Louis felt the lines between him and Liam blurring.   
A particularly cute but drunk man sat down the bar from the boys, and when the bartender placed a drink in front of Louis that he didn’t order Louis knew what was about to go down. The man suddenly appeared next to Louis, Liam on the other side, Zayn in the lou, and Harry and Niall off in their own world.  
“Care to have a drink with me?” The man asked.  
“It seems you’ve already had quite a few.” Louis said mostly under his breath. Liam giggled.  
“Thanks mate but I think I’m finished for the night.” Louis turned back around to face Liam.   
“Alright well then just tell me your name and maybe I could get your number.” This guy wasn’t half bad looking, and on a normal night he might consider it but Louis wasn’t looking for anything tonight.   
“oh you know I can’t man I- just” an arm appear around Louis’s shoulder.   
“Hey babe, who is your friend?” a gentle kiss was placed on his cheek.  
“oh there you are love.” Louis snuggled his head into Zayn’s shoulder.  
“Zayn this is, I’m sorry I didn’t get your name?” The drunk man turned around, leaving his drink for Louis behind.   
“Cheers mate!” Louis said giving Zayn a proper kiss on the cheek, and taking the forgotten shot. Zayn and Louis leaned into each other laughing, and Zayn knocked Liam on the shoulder who had been quiet for the last couple of minutes.  
“Uh-ho, looks like Liam is ready to go!” Zayn laughed.  
“Ha, yeah I think I am.”  
“I am ready to go home too Zayner.” Harry yelled loudly.  
“Already?” Niall whined. No one answered Niall as they grabbed their jackets and paid their tabs. The boys went their separate ways once they got outside after saying their goodbyes. Zayn was the only one to walk alone since Liam was staying at Louis.   
“Text me when you get home, okay love?” Louis said hugging Zayn goodbye.   
“Its a dangerous world out there!” Harry agreed.   
“okay okay, if I remember.” Zayn rolled his eyes.  
“You had best remember! Happy Christmas boys!” Louis kicked a can of soda lying on the street at him.   
“Happy Birthday Lou!” all three boys sang back in what Louis can only imagine sounded good in their heads.

The bar was a bit further from Louis flat than the one he works at, the walk was quiet for a the first couple of minutes.  
“So Niall and Harry huh?” Liam said with a chuckle.  
“Yeah can you believe it?”   
“And you and Zayner then?” Liam said this time more quietly  
“Huh?” Louis stopped in his tracks.  
“You and Zayn, I just thought-”   
“No, no.” Louis started cracking up. “No, Zayn isn’t in to boys.”   
“But you-” Liam paused, trying to think it through..  
“I like girls.” Louis gave it a moment. “And boys.”  
“oh, okay.” They started walking again.  
“Why do you- ?”   
“Why do I like both?” Liam just nodded his head.  
“Well, I guess with girls, I like their softness, their warmth.”  
“And with guys?”   
“With guys I like their roughness, and their eagerness.” Louis took eight steps before adding, “Sexuality isn’t a strict as society claims it is.”   
“oh.” was all Liam said on the matter. They climbed the steps in silence. Louis was trying to think rationally, he knew he was slightly drunk and so was Liam, he knew he could easily make this a night neither boy would forget. He had dreamt of tasting Liam’s lips again, a taste he had nearly forgotten now. Louis turned to look at Liam as they reached his door.  
“How did you know that you liked boys?” Liam was looking at Louis door knob intently.   
“Erm, honestly. The first time we kissed.” Louis fidgeted with the keys, trying to get the door to open, his hands were shaking terribly. Liam was quiet as he watched Louis finally get the key in the hole.  
“I think…” Liam spoke like he was trying to fit words together, “I think I’m in love with Sophia.”   
“oh” Acid quickly consumed the butterflies that had been fluttering in his stomach just moments before.   
“Well, thats good, very good.” Louis stammered out once they were inside. He rushed to the bathroom, riding his stomach of the alcohol and acid. He quickly splashed with water his face, and rinsed his mouth out.   
“Guess I drank more than I thought.” Louis laughed as he came out of the bathroom to find Liam in the kitchen putting on some tea, as he always did after a night of drinking.   
“Do you need some crackers or something?” Liam asked as he sat down on the couch next to Louis a few minutes later.  
“Nah, I think I’ll be alright. Shall I place a movie on then?” Liam nodded. Louis focused very closely on every detail of the movie, and when that didn’t seem to quiet his racing mind he tried to focus on counting the different colored yarns in the blanket that was covering his shaking body.   
“I think I am going to call it a night.”   
“The movie isn’t even half way through, Tommo.”   
“Yeah, I think I’m just feeling a little sick still.”   
“oh okay, well goodnight.” Liam watched Louis walk past him. “Happy Birthday Lou.”  
“Thanks mate, and thanks for coming out. Tonight was loads of fun.” Louis closed the door to his room before Liam could get anything else out.   
~~~~  
“Hey Li.” Louis said answering the phone after telling his kids to keep running for a few minutes.  
“Hey how is it going?” Liam asked.  
“Good, I’m at practice right now. Whats going on?   
“Can I talk to you a few moments?’  
“Of course.” Louis was starting to get worried something was wrong.   
“ I asked Sophia to marry me.” A heavy weight fell in Louis stomach.  
“Oh wow! Congrats, oh awesome.”   
“I know I know I can’t believe it either. Anyway I was wondering if you would be my best man?”  
“Do you even have to ask Payno?” Louis mouth was dry, a sour taste sticking to his tongue.   
“Brilliant, oh brilliant thanks Lou!”   
“haha yeah yeah, so when is the wedding going to be?”  
“huh? oh we haven’t even talked about it or anything, I just asked yesterday, and i wanted to make sure you’d be my best mate before we started any of the planning.”  
“oh well tanks man.”  
“yeah so how is your life going?”  
“well my kiddies are in the playoffs and there is talk about promoting me at the bar to be co-manager.”  
“wow tommo,congrats.”  
“ha thanks, hey I’ve got to go, I’m with my kiddies now. But congrats again and thank for asking me to be your best mate.”  
“Of course I couldn't trust any of the other boys to do it, but now that I think about it should be trusting you?”  
“ha too late ,ive already accepted! gotta go!”  
At some point in that conversation Autopilot Louis had switched on, but now that he had had a few minutes to process what he had just said. He looked down and saw that he had kicked a nice sized hole into the green field. Louis took six deep breaths before he got the kids to line up for their drills. 

~~~  
“Whats that?” Eleanor asked coming up behind and wrapping her arms around Louis.  
“huh?”   
“That thing you’ve been starting at for the past few minutes.” Eleanor snuggled into his neck.   
“Me mate, he is getting married, and asked me to be his best man.” Louis showed her the save the date letter.  
“Oh congrats! oh this is so excited for you! So this is the Liam I haven’t meet yet right?”  
“The very one.” Louis turned around to look at her, she was beautiful, especially so in the morning, when her hair was still frizzy, and her eyes just a bit scrunched from the sleepy's still stuck in her eyes.  
“I’m going to put it right here on the fridge!”   
“cheers.” Louis said then it was his turn to grab her from behind. “Let’s go have a shower yeah?”   
Louis had been with Eleanor for a little bit longer than a month, and it had been such a fantastic month at that. Harry set them up, exclaiming that Louis was now in his debt forever.   
~~~  
Louis and Zayn plan the stag party a week before the actual wedding, and Liam says he just wants it to be the five of them.   
“We haven’t been camping in-” Harry begins.  
“In ages” Niall concludes, “But its alright because I have enough chips, beer and liquor to make sure we can make it through the night.”   
“Aren’t there supposed to be strippers at stag parties?” Zayn pointed out.  
“Well thats why we brought Harry, isn’t it?” Louis flashed a wicked smile Harry’s way, Harry simply flipped him off.   
“No no no, you’re doing it all wrong Payno.” Louis shouted.  
“Well then why don’t you come and give me a hand?” Liam said holding up two poles with a more than confused look on his face.   
“oh, can’t do that mate. I’d just mess it up, right Zayn?”  
“mhm. Best to keep Lou distracted, than have him try and help. He’ll only end up sabotaging our work. Here Louis.” Zayn threw the soccer ball Louis had brought far into the forest where Niall and Harry were gathering wood.   
“If you think of me as some dog that will just chase around any ball you throw.” Louis waited a few minutes before he did eventually chase after the ball, he didn’t want it to get dark and him not be able to find it, was his rationale. After the boys got the first tent up, the second tent took no time at all, and by the time they were done Harry and Niall had a nice size fire started up.   
“Who wants to play a little footie with me?” Louis held up the ball.  
“I will!” Niall waved his hand wildly in the air. Liam set up the grill Niall had brought and got the burgers and hot dogs started. It was a rather warm evening, Louis started sweating in the first few minutes of goofing around with Niall.   
“Whew, I’m gunna need a cold one in a bit.” Niall huffed taking of his shirt, wiping the sweat on his head away.   
“Play you after dinner?” Louis said poking Niall in the side.   
“Do you ever wear out?” Zayn laughed.   
“You make me sound like a puppy.” Louis rolled his eyes and plopped down in the open chair next to Harry, Niall took the seat next to Liam, who was taking off his jacket.  
“Wait a minute.” Louis jumped out of his seat moving over to Liam.  
“Off again he is.” Harry chuckles.  
“What is this?” Louis says grabbing Liams wrist.   
“oh its, well I got a tattoo.”   
“WHAT!?” Zayn jumped out of his chair too.   
“Liam, I am shocked.” Harry said shaking his head.  
“Am I the only one now?”Niall shouted. Harry threw his empty beer can at Niall, who just took the chance to steal Louis forgotten sit next to Harry.   
Louis held on to Liam’s wrist for a moment, tracing his finger along the words as he read them carefully, before letting it go, and heading to the cooler.  
“Only time will tell...” Harry read aloud. Louis watched Liam nod his head and grab his wrist back like the tattoo was still sore.   
“So you are no longer a tattoo virgin! How did it feel?” Zayn asked.  
“It felt, well of course it hurt, but in a kind of nice way.”   
“It’s addicting that’s for sure.” Harry laughed.  
“I didn’t notice, what with the three of you all but covered in ‘em.” Liam chuckled. “I didn’t even know about most of the ones on you, Tommo.” Louis shrugged.  
“Are the burgers done yet?” Niall wondered.   
“Should be about finished.” 

After the boys finished dinner, Niall claims he is too tipsy to play soccer with Louis, bringing out his guitar instead.   
“Fine, Zayn will play with me?”  
“Nah, mate.”   
“I’ll play you.” Liam stood up.   
“Okay but first, a drink to Liam!” Niall had poured out five shots. Each boy took their drink,Louis and Zayn laughing at the face Liam made taking his.  
“Pour another round.” Louis demanded.   
“What’s this one for?” Harry asked as Niall poured.   
“Everyone raise their glasses. Only time will tell!” Louis clinked his shot glass with Zayn and the Liam, who had a very confused look on his face.  
“Wait one more.”Niall said. Zayn groaned.  
“Niall you are going to kill one of us tonight.”   
“I know, I know hold on. Look I know this is Liam’s night and I want to say congrats again. But I wanted to do this now when all of us were together.” Niall got down on one knee.  
“OH MY GOD!” Louis screamed. Harry had gone dead quiet.  
“Harry, will you marry me?” Everyone was frozen. Louis had a death grip on Liam’s arm, and Zayn looked like he was about to pass out from not breathing, but the look on Niall’s face was priceless. His expression gave away every emotion he was feeling, his body was even shaking.  
“Yes. yes. oh my gosh.” Harry scooped up Niall into a big hug.   
“oh my god.” Louis whispered this time, and let go of Liam’s arm. Zayn finally took a breath.  
“A toast to Niall and Harry.” Liam said while pouring the shots.   
“Whoa Liam getting us to drink more, thought I would never see the day!”  
“Shut it, we have to celebrate this! Our mates are in engage!” Niall and Harry were to busy looking at each other, kissing and just looking disgustingly happy.   
“To Niall and Harry!” Liam said.  
“To Niall and Harry!” Louis and Zayn agreed. Harry and Niall just giggled more.   
“So when did this start anyway?”   
“I know I feel like you tried to hide it for so long.” Harry and Niall looked at each other.  
“I guess it started about a year and a half ago.”   
“Okay, okay then HOW did this start?” Louis pestered.  
“erm mhm. Well-”   
“It was one of the nights Zayn had some late night work stuff. So it was just us four, and we were just watching a movie. Louis went outside for a cig and Liam followed him.” Louis knew exactly what night Harry was talking about.   
“So then it was just Harry and I”  
“And Niall was complaining about how alone and horny he was.”   
“I was not!” Niall whacked Harry on the head, then gently kissed him on the head.  
“You really were, anyway,” Harry giggled. “I thought what’s a kiss between two mates?” Louis couldn’t help but glance quickly at Liam. “After a while, the two of you came back in, and I was sure you would have notice something was up between us.”  
“oh yeah, Harry’s shirt was off, ha I can’t believe you didn’t notice.” Niall laughed.

Louis thought back to that night. That night when Liam followed him out to the balcony, they stood for a moment in silence, Louis smoking his cigarette, Liam shuffling his feet back and forth. He remember what Liam had said that night like it was yesterday.  
“So, the other night, you kissed me.”  
“yeah I suppose I did.” Louis took a drag of his cigarette.   
“Why?”  
“Dunno.” More silence followed.   
“Should I not have?” Louis finally asked.  
“I- I dont.” Liam stammered.  
“Right well, let’s just forget it.” Louis moved to the door, Liam grabbed his wrist pulling him away from the door.   
“Wait no, I just meant- I’ve never” This time it was Louis who kept his eyes on the floor shuffling his feet, when he finally did look in Liam’s eyes he saw something burning behind them. Liam leaned in, kissing Louis gently. Louis could feel Liam shaking though the hand that held tightly on to his wrist. 

“To be far, Harry’s nearly always partly naked.” Zayn pointed out, snapping Louis back from the memory.   
“Fair enough” Harry shrugged. The boys all laughed, Louis laughing the loudest, the most unnecessary. He was starting to sweat sitting so close to the fire, he moved his chair back a few feet.   
“Well how did you and Sophia start?” Niall asked eventually.   
“Oh well, she also works for Simon.”   
“And…”   
“And well, at first I hated her, but she- we- one night while we were out at a club for work-”  
“Oh I wish that was a part of my job description.” Zayn mumbled.   
“... I kissed her, and she didn’t push me away like I thought she was going to. And yeah, it was- it was nice.” Liam blushed, poking the fire with a stick.  
“Oh and Louis, do tell us how you met your lady friend!” Harry was basically yelling at this point.  
“Oh you know bloody well how I met her, you little bastard.” Louis could hear his voice laughing, he was hoping it sounded more natural to the others.   
“You’ve got a girl?” Liam turned to look at him.  
“I have.” Louis stuck a marshmallow that they had brought on one of the sticks, and put it in the fire.   
“You didn’t tell Liam about Eleanor?” Zayn threw a marshmallow at Louis head.  
“DON’T WASTE THE MALLOWS!” Niall screamed. 

“Do you know what to get for your next tattoo?” Harry asked Liam.  
“I don’t.”  
“We should all get matching ones.” Harry exclaimed.   
“Are we five years old?” Louis laughed, then added “ yeah we are, let’s do it!”   
“What should we get?” Zayn asked.  
“I don’t know.”   
“A screw.” Liam said after a minute of thinking.  
“A screw?” Louis sassed.  
“Something that always binds us together, even when we aren’t physically together.”   
“That was the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard.” Louis says in a somber voice, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.   
“I like it.” Harry agree.   
“Let’s get it tomorrow after we get back.” Zayn stated

A few hours, many drinks, and s’mores later, Harry and Niall claim they are calling it a night.  
“We all know you aren’t going to sleep, so please just don’t be loud about it.” Zayn yelled at the boys.  
“We are engaged now. We will be as loud as we please, thank you very much.” Harry said bowing as Niall tried to drag him away to the tent.   
“GROSS!” Louis yelled after them. Another hour before Zayn heads to the empty tent.   
“Can’t believe they are in engaged.” Liam says shaking his head.  
“I know, that was a shock.” Louis gave it a moment. “Can’t believe you are engaged either.”   
“I know.” Liam was staring into the fire. “I mean I am so excited to spend the rest of my life with her.” Louis said nothing.   
“So Eleanor is her name?”   
“Mhm? oh yeah.”   
“How did you met her then?”   
“Harry set it up, and he won’t let me forget it.”   
“Sounds about right, so its a recent thing then?”   
“Erm, its been since the middle of February, so about 2 and a half months, I guess.”  
“oh cheers then!” Liam raised his beer.   
“Thanks mate.” Louis clicked his drink against Liams.  
“I can’t believe we were there when Niall and Harry first got together.” Louis said laughing.  
“I don’t really remember that night much.” Louis blood caught fire.  
“Sure you do, it was the night we kissed for the second time.” Louis wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he was a little angry and a little more drunk.  
“Louis, I’m- I don’t-”  
“Don’t worry Panyo, I was just helping your old memory is all.” Louis patted Liam on the back.   
“Louis I can’t- I don’t know how to explain,” Liam stopped. Louis took a few minutes to let Liam finish and let his blood cool down.   
“Hey, don’t worry about it, alright mate?” Louis knew nothing would happen tonight, knew nothing could, but it didn’t mean a part of him didn’t burn when nothing did.   
“I feel like I own you some kind of explanation though.” Louis didn’t say anything to discourage or encourage what Liam was trying to work out.   
“But I can’t find the words of how to.”   
“Only time will tell huh?” Louis let out a weird noise similar to a laugh.  
“yeah, I guess so.” Liam chuckled. 

 

The next morning the boys packed everything up, well mostly Harry, Niall and Liam cleaned up, while Louis and Zayn kicked the ball around.  
“Hey isn’t this my stag party? Shouldn’t I be the one goofing around while you do all the work?”   
Zayn and Louis looked at each other. “NAH!”   
“I want to play!” Niall dropped what he was carrying and ran over to where the boys were playing.   
“Liam you might as well join them.” Harry said sitting down, kicking his feet up to watch Niall flail about.   
“Are we doing teams then?” Liam asked.  
“I got Louis!” Zayn yelled.  
“Damn it!”  
~~~  
The rehearsal dinner went as smoothly as it could with the five of them there. Louis though that Eleanor was the most beautiful women there, including Sophia, although she was quite beautiful herself, Louis thought for a second how little it mattered that he had the most beautiful women, if she didn’t mean something to him.   
“Excuse me for me for a moment.” Louis couldn't calm his stomach, and lost his dinner in the bathroom.   
“Are you okay mate? Can;t have the best man losing it on stage tomorrow” niall asked.  
“I’m fine” niall sent in Zayn to check on lou a few minutes later. Louis was sitting on the floor.   
“Whats going on Louis?”   
“Nothing,all better, dinner just didnt agree with me is all.” Louis held out his hand for Zayn to help him up, but it was shaking.   
“What’s going on?”  
“I’m just nervous to give my toast.” Louis said after a moment, it wasn’t a lie.   
“You’ll be great, brilliant. Come on.” Zayn pushed Louis through the bathroom door.  
“Ive known Liam for well- Liam how long I known you?” Everyone laughed.   
“Well it feels like a life time. I couldn’t think of any crazy stories to tell during this speech, because we are overall rather lame. Especially the time Liam got me accidentally arrested, that was such a bore, or the time we jumped off a skyscraper, or the other time we almost got arrested again for breaking into an old bowling alley, being Liam’s friend has been all together lame basically.” Everyone at the table laughed.  
“And he is a pretty poor friend at that too, he introduced me to David Beckham. Liam knows how much I hate David Beckham, so inconsiderate. I don’t think it’s a surprise to any of us that Liam is the first to get married of us, he would be the only responsible one to find someone to spend the rest of his life with, always thinking about his future that one. It’s disgusting. And Sophia you really could do loads better, but I’ve heard the heart wants what it wants. So congratulations you two, I hope you have a marriage full of great sex. ”   
Louis said this in the most serious voice he could, but when he looked around the table he almost broke. Zayn had tears of laughter, and Louis had never seen Niall’s face so red, but Liam’s face was the worst, he was just smiling, a smile that said a million different things at once, and it was hard for Louis to make out any of them.   
~~~~  
The wedding was beautiful and full of flowers, Louis tried to not pay too much attention to anything, his brain working on default as he handed over the wedding ring to Liam, and watched him slip it on Sophia’s finger. The reception was a blur, filled with horrible dancing, cake, and plenty of drinks.   
~~~  
Louis isn’t quite sure how he ended up at Harry’s flat, but there he was, mostly clothed on his couch, a glass of water on the table next to him. Louis didn’t feel too hungover which more than likely meant he was still a little drunk. Louis groaned.  
“How’re you feeling?” Harry’s voice sounded from the kitchen.   
“Not completely beaten.” Louis admitted, chugging down the water. “Thanks for taking care of me, I don’t honestly remember coming here.”   
“Well we didn’t trust you to be able to make it home alive-”  
“Was I that bad? Of course I must have been if I can’t remember much of it huh?” Harry just shook his head and laughed.  
“You weren’t bad, honestly. At the reception you were quite a laugh, getting everyone to dance. You got one of Liam’s cousins very drunk with you, wonder how he is poor kid.” Louis checked his phone, three voicemails from Eleanor, and two text telling him to call her so they could talk. Harry poured Louis some tea.  
“It was once we started to take you home, that’s when we ran into some problems.”  
Louis took a sip of his tea, thinking back to parts of last night. He remembered he talked a lot, and someone kept rubbing his back, and he also- “Did I cry last night?” Louis asked suddenly remembering a few things.   
“You cried quite a bit actually. Once we got into the cab to go home, we couldn’t get you to stop crying. Niall thought it was one of your drunk jokes at first, faking it. But after a couple minutes we realized it wasn’t.”  
Louis’s brain grabbed a hold of a memory, fuzzy and dim. Niall was patting him on the back and Harry was trying to get him to drink some water. Louis had his head in his hands trying to hide his tears, even though he knew they had seen them. Harry asked him what was wrong.  
“Such a great wedding, he is so happy with her.” Louis took his head out of his hands, looking at Harry.  
“but he made me happier than I’ve been by far.” 

“Louis?” Louis was chewing on a piece of toast staring blankly at his cup of tea.  
“I was off my rockers last night, saying things that didn’t make sense, wasn’t I?” Louis got up from his chair. Harry said nothing,as Louis looked at the messages from Eleanor again, starting to worry.  
“I didn’t say anything- any rubbish- to Eleanor last night did I?”  
“Not from what I saw, but she left pretty soon after the reception started.” Harry was right, now Louis remembered Eleanor leaving, she wasn’t angry, but she barely told Louis goodbye before she left. What’s worse was Louis didn’t remember thinking about her for the rest of the night.   
“I should call her.” Louis stepped out on to the balcony, lighting a cigarette he stood looking out for a few minutes. He had told Harry that Liam made him happy, what else had he said in his blacked out state. His phone rang.  
“Hey Eleanor.”   
“Hi.”   
“Whats going on?” Louis flicked his cigarette.  
“Can we meet up for lunch in a bit?”   
“Of course love.”   
“Alright, talk to you then.”   
~~~  
Louis realized afterwards that he should have know Eleanor would break up with him, he had really been a shit boyfriend recently. It still hurt deep in his chest however. Louis was walking home one night from his bar when his phone rang.   
“Hello?”  
“Liam just told me how proud you were that your kiddies won the tournament.” Zayn didn’t sound too mad.   
“oh.”   
“Louis why did you lie to him? He was also asking about Eleanor, does he not know about that either?”   
“What did you say?” Louis stepped on his cigarette.   
“Well I said I wasn’t sure and that he should talk to you about it.”   
“Thanks mate.”   
“Lou, why are you lying to ‘em?”  
“Well he didn’t bloody ask, so I didn’t tell ‘em.”  
“But about the tournament I mean.”   
“What does it even matter.” Louis hung up, his phone vibrated with a text in his hand.  
Payno: hey man. hooww is it goooing?  
Louis pocketed his phone, and walked up the steps to his apartment. He was really tired of pretending he was okay.


End file.
